A Half Ghost and a Half Dragon
by CFanFic
Summary: Jake and his friends go to Amity Park to help Vlad battle ghosts and they meet Danny Phantom who says he is a good ghost.
1. Introduction

**I haven't done a introduction about The American Dragon Jake Long for people he haven't seen the show. If you want read a introduction about Danny Phantom, it's on the Kim Possible and Danny Phantom Fanfiction crossover I made.** Jake, is 14 years old he just graduated middle school, he is half human, half dragon who protects and helps magical creatures. His two best friends are Trixie and Spud, he has a girlfriend named Rose, he has a talking dog named Fu Dog, a grandpa who is also half human, half dragon, a little sister named named Haley who is also half human, half dragon, and a mom and dad named Jonathan and Susan. This takes place after when they went to Hong Kong so they all know Jake's secret about being a dragon.


	2. Danny and Jake meet

Jake's grandpa said to Jake, Trixie, Spud, Rose, and Fu Dog, that they were all gonna go to Amity Park and meet up with Vlad Masters know about this evil ghosts who has been hunting him. Jake said but Gramps we just got back from Hong Kong and stopped the Dark Dragon and besides Vlad Masters is not a magical creature. Jake's grandpa said it's the young dragon's duty to help anyone in need even if it's not a magical creature. They all arrived at Wisconsin and they went to see Vlad. Vlad said you must the people who are helping me with my ghost problem. Ghosts been attacking this whole town, especially me. Jake's grandpa said we will protect town, we won't let any ghost attack anyone, allow us to introduce ourselves, my name is Lao Shi, this is my grandson Jake, this is his two best friends Trixie and Spud, this is his girlfriend Rose, and this is our Dog, Fu Dog. Come on we can't keep Mr. Masters waiting we have to catch these ghosts. At the Nasty Burger Danny, Tucker, Sam, and Jazz were talking, when Danny's ghost sense came out. Guys I have to go. Jazz said do you want us to help? Danny said no, it's fine I can handle this. Danny said going ghost and the two white rings changed him into Danny Phantom and he flew out of the Nasty Burger and saw Skulker. Danny said angrily, what do you want Skulker? Skulker said I want to hang your head on my wall. Jake noticed Danny and said look Gramps isn't that a ghost? Jake's grandpa said he is, Jake we have to transform. Jake and his grandpa went to hid to transform and Jake said dragon up and Jake and his grandpa transformed into dragons. Jake was a red one and his grandpa was a dark blue one. Jake said, yo Phantom stop attacking innocent people. Danny said, I'm not attacking innocent people, I'm attacking this ghost that wants to hang my head on his wall. Jake's grandpa said nice try Phantom we know you guys are teamed up and trying to attack this town. Danny said who told you ghosts were all evil since not all ghosts are all evil. Jake said were not telling you anything and blew a fireball at Danny and Skulker. Skulker flew off to the Ghost Zone. Danny went back to the Nasty Burger and 2 white rings formed and changed him back into Danny Fenton.


	3. Fenton Works

Danny said to Jazz, Tucker, and Sam that the ghost was Skulker but then these to dragons appear, one of them was red and the other dark blue and started attacking me and Skulker. Skulker flew off to the Ghost Zone and flew off here. Sam said I know what will cheer you up Danny let's go to your house. Lao Shi, Rose, Spud, Trixie, Jake, and Fu Dog went back to go see Vlad. Rose said Lao Shi and Jake tried to catch the two ghosts but they get away. Vlad said who was the two ghosts names? Spud said one was with armor and the other one is named Danny Phantom we seen the news some people say he is bad and some other people say he is good. Trixie said but we believe he is bad since all ghost are evil. Vlad said the ghost I want you to focus on is Danny Phantom since he is the cause of all these ghosts attacks. Here's an address you will be sleeping at until you catch Danny Phantom. Lao Shi, Rose, Spud, Trixie, Jake, and Fu Dog, left and then Vlad said you can come now there gone. The Huntsman said when are we gonna capture the American Dragon? Vlad said when I get Danny then I will ask Jake if can talk to him in private and when he says yes and follows me I will bring him to you. Lao Shi, Rose, Spud, Trixie, Jake, and Fu Dog arrived at Fenton Works and Lao Shi rang the doorbell and before someone answer Fu Dog said I have a bad feeling about Vlad, he seems like he's up to something. Danny Phantom did save the world. Lao Shi said to Fu Dog he was just trying to save the his ghost kind and the world so he can destroy the people for himself. Jake said ghosts are always evil, there is never a good ghost. Rose said Give Danny Phantom a chance he maybe be even like Jake, half human and I thought he was full dragon and then he reveal to me his secret and I thought before he revealed to me, that his dragon half was bad. Danny opened the door and said we weren't expecting company. Lao Shi said we have nowhere to stay for a few days until our job is done so we like to stay here. Danny said I have to ask my parents but it will be alright if you come in. Just then Danny ghost sense went off and he said I will be right back. Danny ran to Jazz and said Jazz keep the guest company since I have to fight a ghost and he said I'm Going Ghost the two rings formed around him and made him Danny Phantom and Danny flew outside to see where the ghost was.


	4. Captured

Jazz said welcome come on in, sorry my brother needed to go in his room for a few minutes. Jake saw Danny through the window and said will you excuse me for a second I need to go to the bathroom. Jake went into the bathroom and said Dragon Up and flew out of the bathroom window. Jake saw Danny with the Box Ghost as Danny was sucking the Box Ghost into the Fenton Thermos. Jake said I told you stop attacking people and blew a big fire ball at Danny. Before Danny got to speak the fire ball hit Danny and Danny was unconscious. Jake texted his gramps he was bring Danny to Vlad. Jake arrived at Vlad's and rang the doorbell and transform back into his human form. Vlad answered the door and said thank you for Danny Phantom and he put Danny Phantom into a cage. Vlad said Jake follow me, let me give you some tea. The Huntsman came over and said well done Vlad the plan has finally become a success. Jake said the Huntsman how are you still alive? The Huntsman said I survived dragon. Jake said Dragon Up. The Huntsman grabbed Jake and threw Jake in the where Danny was in. Jake saw two rings form around Vlad and change Vlad into Vlad Plasmius. Jake said your half ghost. Danny just then saw Vlad and said what are you doing here Plasmius?


	5. Secrets Revealed

Vlad said I made it safely back to earth Daniel. You and the dragon are going to be launched into the Ghost Zone. Back at Fenton Works, they already introduced themselves, Jazz and Rose were talking to each other, Spud and Tucker were talking to each other, and Trixie and Sam were talking each other, while Lao Shi was sipping on tea mad by Jazz while Fu Dog sat beside him. Just then a video from Vlad and the Huntsman came on TV. Vlad said hello Jazz, Tucker, and Sam, I got Daniel and the Huntsman said hello Lao Shi, huntsgirl the betrayer, Spud, Trixie, and Fu Dog, I got Jake. Vlad said we are going to throw them both into the ghost zone when this timer runs out. The Huntsman said once the timer does run out you will never see them again and the TV turned off. Tucker said Jake is half dragon that's cool. Lao Shi are you half dragon too? Lao Shi said yes I'm a dragon. Spud said Danny is half ghost that's cool. Sam said yeah, yeah Jake being half dragon and Danny being half ghost is cool but we need to focus on the big picture here. Spud said what is the big picture here? Trixie said in an angry voice, Spud the big picture here is that our friends in trouble and about to be thrown in the Ghost Zone if we don't make it there in time. Jazz said will take the Spectra Speeder and grab weapons. Fu Dog said I knew there was something fishy about that Vlad. Tucker said Fu Dog can talk cool. Vlad had a shocker attached to the cage and pressed the shocker button and both Danny and Jake were getting shocked and transformed back into their human selves. Danny said Jake your half dragon and Jake said Danny and your half ghost. Jake said to Danny, I was born with my powers, my grandpa, my little sister Haley, and my teacher Sun has dragon powers too. Fu Dog is my magical guardian, just a warning he can talk so don't freak out when you see him talking. Rose, Spud, and Trixie knows. It skipped my mom's generation and my dad just found out. Vlad said you were attacking the town and especially him. Danny said to Jake, Vlad is my enemy he got ghost powers before and he made a girl clone of me. Her name is Dani. I was in a Ghost Portal accident. I accidentally turned the ON button on. All the bad stuff that happened not true. A ghost overshadowed the mayor and framed me, me stealing, I was being controlled by Freakshow. He was using a staff that can control ghosts, and me stealing the presents, the ghost writer was writing a story to replace the old story I accidentally destroyed and he wrote something that made me look like I was stealing presents. My parents and the whole world just found out I'm half ghost. Jazz, Tucker, and Sam were the only people that knew. Jake said I'm sorry I thought you were evil.


	6. The Rescue

Danny said No worries Jake I'm finally glad we got to talk and settle this misunderstanding and Jake said me too. Just then, Danny and Jake saw the Spectra Speeder came in with Jazz, Rose, Spud, Trixie, Tucker, and Sam and flying in behind was Lao Shi in his dark blue dragon form holding Fu Dog. Sam said Danny and Jake are you ok? Danny said were fine Sam we were just talking. Just then they heard the timer go off. Vlad grabbed the cage, Tucker aimed the Fenton Wrist Ray at Vlad, but before Tucker could shoot Vlad, Vlad shot Tucker and Sam. Danny screamed in a worried voice, Tucker! Sam! The Huntsman said finally I get revenge on you Huntsgirl and Rose kicked the Huntsman. The Huntsman fell to the ground and was unconscious. Vlad opened the cage and threw Danny and Jake into the Ghost Zone. Lao Shi, Jazz, Rose, Spud, Trixie, Tucker, Sam, and Fu Dog all went into the Ghost Zone after them. Jake said this is the the Ghost Zone? I was expecting it to be more creepy. Danny said you do not want run into one of my enemies. I bet that what Vlad is hoping for. There are some good ghost too. Just stick with me and you will be safe. Just then they saw Lao Shi, Jazz, Rose, Spud, Trixie, Tucker, Sam, and Fu Dog came out of the Ghost Portal. Jazz said we wanted to make sure you were and have your powers back so were not leaving until you two are ready. Danny said Going Ghost and the two white rings transformed around him and he changed into Danny Phantom. Jake said Dragon Up and he transformed into a red dragon. They all went out of the Ghost Zone. Danny grabbed Vlad and Vlad said to Danny, let's just talk about this Daniel, I never meant to throw you into the Ghost Zone. Danny said Vlad you seriously one crazed up Fruit and threw Vlad into the Ghost Zone. Jake gabbed the Huntsman who just woke up and the Huntsman said to Jake, you will pay for dragon, next time will be throwing you into the Ghost Zone. Jake said I doubt that and threw the Huntsman into the Ghost Zone. Clockwork found Vlad and the Huntsman and brought them to his jail and had the Observants watch Vlad and the Huntsman so they wouldn't escape, so they couldn't do any harm to Danny and Jake and their friends again. Danny quickly shut the Ghost Portal.


	7. Friends Forever

At the Nasty Burger, Lao Shi, Jazz, Rose, Spud, Trixie, Danny, Tucker, Sam, and Fu Dog were hanging out. Danny said we're gonna meet every month like we do with Kim Possible on a weekend we're not meeting up with her. So that way we can see both of you every month. Like we do with Kim were gonna be switching up where were gonna go. So next month were gonna be meeting up in New York. They all agreed on the plan. One Month later at New York in Lao Shi's shop, Lao Shi, Jazz, Rose, Spud, Trixie, Danny, Tucker, Sam, and Fu Dog were hanging out, suddenly the magical creature alarm went off, Lao Shi transformed into his dark blue dragon form and Jake said dragon up and transformed into his red dragon form. Danny said going ghost and two white rings formed around him and he changed into Danny Phantom. Danny, Jake, Lao Shi holding Fu Dog, and Jazz, Rose, Spud, Trixie, Tucker, and Sam in the Spectra Speeder flew off to help the magical creature.


End file.
